Beautiful Darkness
by Deby's
Summary: Ginny camina por una oscura calle...su pasado la persigue como una sombra. Ser mortífaga no entraba en sus planes de vida... pero... ¿Que pasará cuando Draco intente hacer que regrese con él? Es algo triste... y el final... agridulce... dejen reviews!ONES


**_Beautiful Darkness_**

**_Por Deby_**

La luna alumbraba vagamente aquella noche, tal vez perdida entre tanta oscuridad. Bajo su tenue luz, una mujer caminaba lentamente.

El frío se hacia notar, pensó ella mientras rezaba porque sus piernas no se quedaran paralizadas allí mismo. La soledad la embargaba, pero ella no se inmutó de que nadie la acompañaba en aquella oscura callejuela.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

Su túnica negra ondeaba en el viento, mientras que su cabello brillaba como nunca antes. Su mirada perdida, vagaba en los recuerdos... en su pasado...

Y de repente, una voz que ella no deseaba escuchar justo en aquel instante la sorprendió.

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, Weasley..."

Ella se volteó lentamente, palpando la varita que escondía muy cerca de su mano en un bolsillo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente, debido al temor que en aquel instante se apoderó de ella. ¿Es que no podían sino dejarla en paz?

Al parecer no.

"Lamentablemente es así, Malfoy... pero me encargaré de que no vuelva a ocurrir..."

La pelirroja lo miraba con frialdad, mientras que él esbozaba una sonrisa llena de falsedad. Ginny sacó la varita rápidamente y le apuntó directo al corazón. Aunque sintiera que estaba traicionándose a si misma, si tenía que matarlo... lo haría...

"Me encantaría ver eso..." Le contestó el rubio, pasando su lengua por la boca humedeciendo sus labios. Ella siguió ese movimiento tratando de mantener la poca entereza que le quedaba. Y justo en el momento menos pensado, Draco le envió un hechizo paralizador que Ginny esquivó sin muchas dificultades.

"¿Crees que te será fácil vencerme, Malfoy?" Le espetó sin moverse de su lugar, manteniendo la varita en la mano apuntando directo hacia su corazón. Él sonrió, y tras correrse un mechón de cabello de la frente, le respondió.

"Ay... Weasley... tú sabes que ya estas vencida... solo que quiero divertirme un momento con esta farsa... "

La chica cerró los ojos furiosa y le arrojó tres maldiciones seguidas sin lograr tocarle un cabello. Una lágrima de ira mezclada con tristeza resbaló por su rostro. Ella sabía que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas.

Y la lastimaban más de lo que él creía.

"¿Quieres continuar o te estas rindiendo?" Preguntó Draco acercándose un poco a ella en un momento de flaqueza. Sin embargó, la chica levantó nuevamente la cabeza y respirando entrecortadamente se alejó de él.

"Jamás me verás a tus pies si eso es lo que piensas" Le gritó mirándolo directo a los ojos. Él continuó acercándose, pero ella lugar de echarse atrás lo esperó en el lugar.

"Sé que morirás antes de postrarte ante mi... pero sería toda una pena que lo hicieras ¿No es asi?"

En un segundo, Ginny se vio entre los brazos de Draco, mientras él tomándola por detrás le besaba el cuello con maestría. Su mente se nubló. Sus brazos caían tiesos a lo largo de su cuerpo, mientras dejaba que el mortífago hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Se desconocía a sí misma...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía quien era. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado de ser Ginny Weasley. Desde que sus hermanos la habían tratado como una escoria y la habían abandonado a su suerte por traicionar a la Orden del Fénix.

Por traicionarse a sí misma.

"Déjame en paz Malfoy..." Le susurró mientras volvía a la normalidad y se alejaba de él temblorosa. Los recuerdos afloraban desde su mente y la atormentaban a cada momento.

"No me digas eso... sabes bien que no es lo que quieres..." le dijo mientras volvía a agarrarla y la mantenía con él. Pero ella no dejaba que la tratara como a las otras. Ella tenía su propia personalidad... y eso era lo que a él le gustaba de ella.

"¿Y tú que sabes de mí?"

"Sé mas de lo que crees" Se limitó a responder el rubio, dejando su sonrisa de lado. Ahora la miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises que helaban la sangre.

"Tú no sabes nada" Le espetó mientras le daba la espalda y sentía como un frío helado se apoderaba de ella. Su mano se posó en la horrible cicatriz que portaba en el antebrazo. Un escalofrío.

Y dolor.

"_Trata de no gritar demasiado..."_ Le habían dicho los dos hombres que le habían aplicado la marca tenebrosa hacía ya tres años, cuando había decidido dejar a toda su familia por servirle al Lord Oscuro. A su amo. A su amigo...

A su Tom.

"Escuchame... sabes que no vine aquí para matarte. El Lord esta furioso porque te fuiste. Quiere que regreses, o él mismo se encargará de hacerte pagar tu traición..." Draco la miraba suplicándole que cediera. La necesitaba de nuevo con él, como en los mejores tiempos, cuando luchaban uno al lado del otro.

"No puedo volver. No quiero hacerlo. Ese no es mi lugar... tal vez es mejor que me mates... no creo que exista un lugar para mí en este mundo" Le dijo serenamente guardando su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra.

"¿Crees que sería capaz de matarte?"

"¿Prefieres que él me torture hasta matarme de dolor?"

"Él no lo hará si tu regresas"

"Draco... no voy a volver. He visto lo que le hizo a esos chiquillos... eran inocentes... y no tuvo piedad de ellos. Solo porque eran huérfanos de una pareja de magos aurores... fue realmente terrible...Yo no quiero seguir sirviéndole a un monstruo..."

El muchacho sintió una punzada de dolor al oírla decir su nombre. Poca gente lo llamaba Draco, y ella había sido una de las pocas mujeres en su vida que había llegado a hacerlo.

"Ginny... no hagas esto... piensa en todo lo que lograríamos con él... el poder que puede otorgarnos..."

"Ya no quiero ese poder. Tal vez hace tiempo, cuando decidí unirme a él lo quise... pero la gente cambia, Draco... como lo hiciste tú..."

"Yo cambié por ti... soy lo que soy por ti. Aprendí a amar por ti, Ginny... si algo te pasa no podré soportarlo"

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento que se les hizo eterno. ¿En verdad eran ellos los que hablaban?

Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

Ella, convertida en mortífaga por decisión propia, y él ablandado hasta tal punto de morir por una mujer.

¿Podía ser posible?

"¿Y crees que es fácil para mí?" Explotó ella mientras sentía que más lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Él se acercó y la abrazó tiernamente.

"Sabes que una vez que te unes al Lord no hay vuelta atrás. Lo sabías en ese entonces... por favor, regresa conmigo..." Ella lo miró a los ojos y él le quitó una lágrima con la mano.

"Ayúdame... ayúdame a seguir..." Le susurró casi sin palabras. Él le sonrió y la besó.

"Tú sabes que siempre lo he hecho..."

Y abrazándola nuevamente, tocó un traslador que llevaba en el bolsillo y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

"Draco... " 

"¿Si?"

"Toma mi mano"

"No te preocupes, aquí estoy..."

"No te vayas"

"No lo haré... jamás lo haré"

"Te amo"

"También te amo, Ginny..."

Y el silencio.

Draco se tumbó al lado de la muchacha que había cerrado los ojos. Una sonrisa en su rostro, demostraba que ya no era dolor lo que sentía, sino paz. Por fin sentía que algo iba bien en su vida.

El rubio la besó en los labios, mientras sentía que una lágrima lograba escapar de la cárcel de sus ojos. La observó con melancolía y el nudo en su garganta aumentó.

¿Porque?

No hallaba respuesta a la pregunta que hacía unos instantes había pasado por su cabeza. Ella no debía morir... no en ese momento... ¿Cómo un ángel como ese podía morir antes de tiempo?

Porque seguramente, ese no era el final que merecía...

Draco hundió su cabeza en las sábanas intentando oprimir el maremoto de sentimientos que en aquel momento comenzaba a aflorar en su pecho. Se dejó caer, allí, junto a ella terriblemente abatido. Ginny había sido la única que había logrado descongelar su corazón, darle algo de calor... tal vez de amor. Y ahora la estaba perdiendo... no podía creer que en la vida solo hay lugar para la muerte.

Y el dolor.

Todavía recordaba el estado en que la había encontrado... al parecer, sus hermanos habían vengado la muerte de su padre en manos de mortífagos... y habían atacado a varios de ellos. Ginny había acudido a ayudarlos, cuando Ronald Weasley la interceptó y se enfrentaron...

Y aunque al final los lazos familiares pudieron más que el rencor y la maldición mortal no fue utilizada, ella terminó gravemente herida... en manos de su propio hermano...

"Draco... cuando muera, quiero que le mandes esto a mi... a Ron..." Escuchó que le decía ella con la voz quebrada y muy débil.

"Ginny... no me pidas que me encuentre con el hombre que te hizo esto..."

"Te lo suplico... no quiero irme sin asegurarme que él sepa lo que yo sentí todo este tiempo" Draco la miró a los ojos. Se encontró con que ya no era la misma. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía, y su sonrisa era apenas una línea que cruzaba sus labios.

Él supo entonces que ya nada debía importarle, sólo cumplir con sus últimos deseos.

Tomó con las manos temblorosas el pergamino que ella le tendía y lo guardó en un bolsillo.

"No te preocupes... me encargaré de que lo lea..." Ella le sonrió con sinceridad.

"Oh Draco... quiero que sepas que este es el mejor final que pude haber tenido... junto a ti..." Le susurró mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y caían en las sabanas que la tapaban hasta el pecho. Él sintió que las manos de ella tomaban su rostro y lo guiaban hasta que sus bocas estuvieran próximas.

"No me dejes... por favor... no me abandones..." Le suplicó tras darle un último beso.

"Te amo, Draco... y lo que siento por ti jamás morirá... no te sientas solo... porque siempre estaré contigo..."

Y cerró los ojos.

Y una suave brisa le arrancó un último suspiro.

Y el dolor volvió a aprisionar el alma hecha pedazos de un joven cuyas esperanzas de ser felíz murieron junto a ella...

* * *

Tiempo después, Ronald Weasley sentado en una gran mesa leía una carta de suma importancia. La última carta que escribiera su hermana antes de morir. 

Se enjuagó una lágrima de tristeza con furia. Había prometido erradicar cualquier sentimiento que tuviera que ver con ella. Con su hermanita... con su Ginny.

Pero ahora sus defensas habían caído ante la despedida inminente que se cernía en aquel papel. Tras leerlo, lo arrugó en la mano y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Y rápidamente el llanto monstruoso que hacía tiempo guardaba en su pecho, explotó.

Mientras las palabras de una moribunda Ginny aún resonaban en la cabeza del hombre:

"Ron... te pido perdón... nunca quise traicionarlos. Fui engañada por un hombre que nos prometía un mundo mejor. Yo quería ese mundo para todos. Deseaba ser felíz... pero supe que elegí el camino equivocado... cuando ya era tarde para retractarme. Lo siento... solo quiero que no sufras por mi cuando sepas que he muerto. Jamás sentí mas que amor por todos ustedes, mi familia... aunque hace tiempo dejamos de serlo. Quiero que sepas que en todo momento los tuve presentes... y que si no fuera por Malfoy... estaría peor que ahora mismo. Estaría muerta en vida. Él fue el que me ayudó a vivir, el que me enseñó a amar. Él fue mi luz entre tanta oscuridad. Y quiero que lo sepas, para que no pienses que tu hermanita querida murió hace años cuando decidí unirme a Él.

_En el fondo, jamás me convertí en mortífaga... lamento mucho que eso pasara, pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. No sé si algún día puedan perdonarme... solo espero que después de leer esto, algo en ti haga que yo pueda descansar en paz._

_Te quiero, siempre lo hice... y siempre lo haré._

_Ginny._

_Pd. En el entierro de nuestro padre, aquella mano en el hombro que sentiste... fui yo..."_

Draco se hallaba sentado en la orilla del mar, aguardando. No sabía que, simplemente sabía que algo ocurriría. Hacía ya cuatro años que vivía obedeciendo... y ahora que el Lord estaba completamente derrotado, solo debía esconderse... o desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la tierra.

La luna quedaba reflejada en las olas que se mecían al compás del viento. Un sentimiento de melancolía se quedó estancado en su pecho. Sabía que no estaba solo... que alguien estaba con él donde quiera que fuera.

Pero el dolor seguía allí incrustado, en el medio de su corazón.

Y de pronto, la misma brisa que una vez le había arrebatado la vida de Ginny, le sopló en el rostro. Él dirigió su vista hacia el incesante clamor del agua, en donde una figura emergía del mar.

Una luz en sus ojos se encendió.

Era ella.

No dijo nada.

Sabía que su destino era seguirla, volver a abrazarla... tocarla... decirle todo lo que había necesitado en aquellos años.

Y eso hizo.

Sin voltear la vista, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Desde el agua, Ginny le tendía los brazos, con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Y Draco lentamente, se sumergió hasta que el agua fue demasiada...

Y allí, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en el mar, aquellas dos almas se reencontraban tras un largo viaje de dolor y penurias. Con la luna como testigo mudo de aquella escena de amor más allá de todo, ellos caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano hasta perderse en la inmensa oscuridad del mar.

Y aunque pueda parecer irónico, tras la muerte... ellos por fin comenzaron a vivir...

_Ya ser felices..._

Fin

* * *

Wolas! Bueno, antes que nada pido un pañuelito, porque cuando termine de escribir, casi me pongo a llorar... la verdad que este fic me puso mal... pero me gustó mucho.

Espero que a uds tambien

Ok, ya saben. Si les gustó, Review... y si no les gustó... review! No me enojo con las críticas... mientras sean constructivas.

Hasta la próxima!

Deby


End file.
